


Prequel

by Wolfgirl19



Series: Life of Liam: A South Park One Shot Series [7]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe-New Kid Is a Mutant, Friendship, Gen, Just two friends talking and drinking hot chocolate, New Kid uses sign language, New Kid's thoughts won't be in italics, Wingfic, prequel to the series, some hurt/comfort elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl19/pseuds/Wolfgirl19
Summary: In Part 7, we go back in time to the night Butters discovers Liam's mutation. Hot chocolate and a discussion about mutants ensue.EDIT: pardon Ao3 accidentally listing this as Part 9 instead of Part 7.
Relationships: New Kid | Douchebag & Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Series: Life of Liam: A South Park One Shot Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042968
Kudos: 3





	Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> To kick off the start of 2021, Part 7 will be a prequel to this series. Hope you guys enjoy and (hopefully) have an awesome new year!

The rain outside the Stotch household window fell hard against the rooftop, as if threatening to wash away the house in a terrible flood. Butters was alone in his room, his parents Stephen and Linda out for a date night, warning Butters to be good or else he'll be grounded before they left. And because they refused to hire a babysitter, agreeing to each other that Butters was old enough to handle being home alone, the young blonde was by himself, hiding under the covers of his bed as if it would protect him from the loud, raging storm outside. After what felt like an hour, the rain lessened, allowing him to hear an entirely new sound. The sound of a thump on the roof of the backyard shed.

Butters, his fear turning into curiosity, got off his bed with his blanket wrapped around him like a cloak, peering out the window to see what made the sound. He froze at the sight of the humanoid figure laying on the shed's roof. The dim brightness of the back porch light illuminated on the figure, giving Butters a better view of what he was looking at as the figure fell off the roof onto the wet grass.

Butters put a hand over his mouth upon seeing who the figure was.

Liam, his next door neighbor and fellow Stick of Truth player, was laying on the grass, his clothes soaked and hair sticking to his face from the combination of rain and wet grass. But what really made Butters watch him in shock were the large, black wings on his back, the back porch light reflecting off the shiny feathers.

Liam struggled to get up, prompting Butters to drop his blanket, put on his rainboots, and grab his umbrella before he ran downstairs, nearly tripping in the process, rushing towards the back door. Opening the sliding glass door, umbrella opened to protect him from the current rain shower, Butter stepped outside and approached Liam. Seeing Butters walking towards him, Liam panicked, forcing his shivering, aching body to get up and back away until he felt his wings and back were pressed against the shed wall.

"Woah there, Liam. It's just me, Butters."

Liam continued his shivering as the blonde stepped closer to him, his mind racing on what will happen now that his mutation was revealed to Butters.

He better not turn you in, Liam thought. Or else you're so fucked, Liam. After all, revealing your wings equals a one way ticket to some lab or facility you'll never escape from.

"It's okay," Butters reassured as he slowly came closer. "I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. I just wanna help you."

Butters was now a foot away from Liam, the mutant boy scared of his presence until he felt his hand in Butters', his thumb gently rubbing the back of Liam's hand. Despite the feeling of comfort he felt from the gesture, Liam's mind kept lingering on what the blonde was going to do with him.

"Let's get inside. I bet after being outside, where its wet and cold, you wanna be somewhere dry and warm, huh?"

Liam nodded, Butters tugging him inside the Stotch household. He brought Liam upstairs to his room, digging through one of his dresser drawers as Liam stood near the door, barley able to contain the shivering from how freezing his soaking clothes felt against his skin. His eyes, managing to see through the water droplets on his glasses, saw the bedroom window, Liam contemplating if he should just open it and fly out, even if it was a pointless option thanks to being caught with his wings out and still aching from the rough landing on the shed roof.

"Here," Butters announced, handing Liam some new clothes. "These will be better than what you have on. And don't worry, if my parents ask why there's unknown clothes in the laundry basket, I can lie to them that your clothes are my own that I lost and found. I even used my old pocket knife to cut some slits into the back of the shirt I gave you, since your wings will need some room to spread out. And the bathroom is down the hall in case you're wondering."

Liam had no response other than to leave and enter the bathroom. He got changed into the comfy Terrance and Phillip themed t-shirt with slits on the back and the plain grey pants. He wiped off his glasses with a nearby washcloth before exiting, Butters waiting for him in the hallway.

"That looks pretty good and comfy Liam," Butters complimented. "How bout we grab a snack or something, only if you want to, of course."

"Sure," Liam signed. "I could use a quick snack."

Liam followed Butters downstairs to the kitchen, sitting at the kitchen table as Butters dug for something in the cupboards.

"I can't find any snacks anywhere," Butters said as he faced Liam. "Wanna hot chocolate instead?"

"I wouldn't mind at all."

Butters, after getting the necessary supplies, prepared the hot chocolate, filling two mugs with milk and heating them up in the microwave as he got out two packets of hot chocolate mix. He carefully brought the steaming mugs to the table, adding the packets to each and stirring them up before giving Liam his mug. Liam took a small sip of the drink, smiling at the dark chocolate flavor.

"Good, isn't it?"

Liam nodded.

"The parents decided to buy the premium dark chocolate mix. Expensive but worth it."

They enjoyed their drinks, silence between them when Butters spoke up.

"So...why fly on a night with this weather?"

Liam put his mug down to sign,

"I kinda, sorta underestimated the weather report before tonight's nightly flight. And look where that got me."

"Nightly flight?"

"When you're a mutant with wings and overprotective human parents, you need to find a way to fly around without the family noticing your temporary disappearance."

"Mutant?" Butters asked. "Is that what you are?"

"Pretty much. Basically, a mutant is a human with enhanced features, abilities, and traits. My mutant powers just happens to be wings for flight, and for some reason, the ability to make friends instantly on social media."

"Are there other like you?"

"To be honest Butters, I have no clue. Based on the conversations between my parents I've eavesdropped many times, however, there might be, but they're most likely in hiding just like me."

As the rain faded away outside, their conversation ended with a series of knocks coming from the front door. 

"Butters, we're home!" Linda shouted sweetly.

"And you better answer within the next sixty seconds or you're grounded!" Stephen threatened.

"You better go, Liam," Butters whispered. "You can sneak outside and out of view through the side gate in the backyard."

"There is one more thing I do want to say before I leave," Liam began signing.

"What is it?"

"Thanks. For the new clothes, the hot chocolate, and not turning me in to someone who'd like to experiment on or exploit those like myself."

"Liam, you're my friend. I would never do such a thing to you. I've seen one too many movies about what happens when nasty people get their hands on superpowered individuals, and its always not pretty or nice."

"Is there anyway I can repay you at least?"

"You shouldn't worry about that. Your company is enough. Besides, its cool to discover that my friend has wings!"

Liam felt happy at Butters excitement of being friends with a boy with wings. And how open he was to him unlike the kids who lived in the towns Liam moved away from. The feeling faded as the knocking grew louder by the second.

"You got ten seconds left!" yelled Stephen.

"You should go now Liam."

"See ya later then."

Liam exited through the backdoor, going around the house via the side gate just in time for Butters to open the door to let his parents in, thankfully unaware of Liam sneaking away to his own home's front yard. Making sure no one was watching, Liam jumped high in the air, using his wings to fly to the back of his house, entering his bedroom on the second floor thanks to the window he left open earlier, flying through to land on the soggy carpet.

How am I gonna explain how the rain got into my room and soaked the carpet? Liam was thinking. Meh, I'll worry about it later.

He closed the window, locking it tight, and got under the covers. As he went to sleep, he made a mental note to explain to his parents about the change of clothes in the morning.


End file.
